More Than A Game Show
by KawaiiShortcake
Summary: She auditioned to be on a reality show, and there were expectations of love and friendship. What she didn't know was that she had actually auditioned to be on a GAME show, and all her potential friends were to be her competition.. NOT a DuncanxHeather! It's a DuncanxOC kind of story, with an added pairing of OCxHeather for fun.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**__ Howdy y'all! It's been a while since I've written anything and I'm not sure if I'll be of any good since my last upload (which was ages ago)._

_I've actually had this story idea since the beginning of TDI, but I never had the courage to approach it. I've read my share of TDI stories and I noticed a lot of people had failed, or can't write worth heck. I'm going to try and prove I can be one of the better TDI writers out there, and I wish to ask you all to not critic too badly if I turn out to be one of those people who suck.. D:_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any of the TDI crew. I only own Angelika and Gilbert, thank you!**_

* * *

**More Than a Game Show**

_Chapter One: Final Contestants_

It was probably only minutes away from becoming midnight, and Chris McLain was seconds away from passing out in his director's chair. His legs were propped up on a tall, plastic box containing all of the admissions for his new reality TV show. In result of being in a dark room with only a small screen for light, Chris had dark bags under his bloodshot eyes. He couldn't help himself from blinking every few seconds, and he was sure that upon the next blink he would just conk out. His hair, usually kept neat and brushed, was now a rat's nest. It had been abused and pulled because of Chris's annoyance with the teens and his scalp was now a little sensitive to the touch.

He and his partner, who he calls Chef, have been watching audition tapes nonstop since early that morning and Chris was sure he would go mad before the final decisions were made. Thankfully for the two men, interns had watched every video prior to their views and handpicked the contestants they think would be best in the show. The amount they had watched was said to only be a small portion out of the total auditions sent in.

Chris and Chef had to pick twenty-four contestants to compete in '_Total Drama Island_' by the end of the week, for their producers were to send out the acceptance letters before summer begins. Both thought it would be a good idea to dive in and watch as many as they could in one day as to rid themselves of as many tapes as possible and narrow down their decisions. Sadly the two weren't aware that the interns had picked over a hundred teens for the final look. This meant the two men had to spend endless hours in a dark room watching who knows how many tapes and deciding who would be picked and who was unacceptable. Chris was a little excited at first, but now he was just sick of it. He just wanted to go home.

"Dude, how many more tapes?" he groaned, rubbing his face to rid his eyes of sleep.

Chef Hatchet, a bulky (and psychotic looking) man, was no prettier than Chris. Addition to the pounding ache in his head Chef also appeared to have purple-like circles draping halfway down to his cheekbones. His eyes, normally narrowed, were now droopy and blinked tiredly. His shoulders had dropped lazily hours ago and the poor man had almost had enough of watching dramatic teens audition. It took him all he had not to flip a table with pure rage.

A single black floppy disk was held between his chubby fingers as he sat back down next to Chris. "One left." His voice was scratchy and rough and held a relieved tone. Chef rolled his eyes at the whine Chris's throat emitted, and watched as his companion pulled up a cart containing a laptop. Chris snatched the disk from Chef's hand and shoved the floppy disk in the laptop with a little too much force.

He sat back and pressed play. "This last one better be worth it, man."

Chef only grunted in agreement.

The screen was filled with static before the picture of a clear blue sky was stationed center screen. The picture shifted and panned over to a girl standing blissfully in front of a large, white house. She was a sight for sore eyes, especially Chef and Chris's tired, bloodshot ones.

Her hair, full of various shades of blonde, was brushed neatly; the top layers were pinned back, probably being held in place with several bobby pins. Peach colored skin coordinated well with her blended hair, and her face seemed flawless. There was not a single trace of blemishes or freckles (which Chris hummed appreciatively at). Her almond-shaped eyes stared right into the screen directly before her, allowing the two men to gaze at the bright, clear blue of her irises. There had been a thin layer of eyeliner applied on the edges of her eyelids along with a small amount of mascara (which made her eyelashes seem longer), but the makeup looked almost natural. With every blink the girl gave, the glittering of silver eye shadow could be seen. To add to all the beauty a cute, little mole at the corner of her right eye could be seen. Her full lips were painted with a clear, glitter filled, lip gloss; and as the girl laughed her rosy cheeks lifted with the smile that accompanied the chiming sound. Chef noticed her pearly white teeth (which most teens seemed to not have) and nodded approvingly to himself.

It was wrong to look, but the men noticed she had a nice figure; thin waist, full hips, and a beautifully sized chest. A plain, white tank top and a pair of gray slacks was all that she wore, and all that could be seen. Even though she was a beauty, her clothing choice was simple and anything but expensive. Her mere presence on screen showed Chris she was a definite candidate for the show. Now if she can show she's a perfect angel on screen he would need to see no more to know she was in.

The girl raised her hand in greeting. "Hallo!" Her voice was pleasant to the ears, almost smooth like silk; and the European accent clearly evident in her voice knocked the men from their sleepy state. They were not expecting that.

Chris straightened in his seat and grinned. He had seen enough! Maybe sitting through all of the audition tapes wasn't so bad after all; the show would be a hit if it included a hot girl like her. Just her accent was enough to bring him to attention _(__**A/N:**__ AND NOT IN THE PERVERTED WAY!)_! This girl could definitely keep a lot of male viewers hooked on the show.

"My name ist Angelika!" The girl glanced to her left for a second and whispered something in a different language. She motioned for someone off screen to come forward, and as she did a deeper voice murmured something back. Angelika rolled her eyes and reached out to take hold of the person, dragging a boy half a foot taller than her into the picture. It only took a second for Chris and Chef to see the two were twins.

Chris's grin widened at the thought of two good looking teens appearing on his show. He thought of all the money he'd earn within the first two episodes and rubbed his hands together mischievously. A part of him knew he was being a little greedy, but Chris _did_ like his money..

"-and this is my bruder, Gilbert!" Gilbert averted his gaze from the camera and blushed some, causing his sister to laugh. Her laugh, Chris decided, was cute, if not charming. "As you can tell, vhe are siblings- _twins_ in fact." The girl held onto Gilbert's arm absentmindedly as he slumped and tried to hide his face.

Gilbert's own head of blonde hair, styled oddly, was lighter than his sister's. His blue eyes could barely be seen through his off-set bangs, which covered majority of his face. His arms were stuffed awkwardly in his jean pockets and the black band t-shirt he wore clung to his obviously buff torso. Though Gilbert refused to show his face Chef and Chris both knew he was a handsome lad. His skin was a tad darker than Angelika's, but the resemblance between him and the girl was strong, despite that and the height and personality difference.

If this boy was auditioning too Chris was definitely going to pull him into his games. With a boy like him on the show Chris knew a lot of young, female viewers would definitely tune in each week, even if just to see him talk or be shot shirtless. He would catch the audience's attention by throwing them a bone; and a bone so delicious looking, such as these two, would bring in a hoard of viewers. Chris had to hold back an evil chuckle as he formed a plan for the couple he eyed on tape.

Angelika stopped chatting for a moment to peer up at her brother. "Gilbert," she whined slightly, "-say something!" He picked up his head slightly and looked down at her. For a second he let his face be shown to the camera and nodded. "Uh.. hallo." His voice was deep, and his accent was very thick. Oh yeah. This guy was in.

Chris grabbed the remote and paused the tape, causing Chef to snap his attention away from the screen. Chris gestured to the TV and smirked. "Chef, I think we just found ourselves some viewer eye candy." It only took a moment for Chef to register this and he nodded, smirking himself. Both knew there was no need to watch the rest of the audition; their decision was made. Both teens will be flown out to Camp Wawanakwa, like all the other contestants, and compete in the show.

This new show would be a hit, Chris just knew it! The twins alone will bring the ratings up, but even without them Total Drama Island would still be most entertaining to make people tune in each week! Who knows what will happen between all of the contestants? They'll be grouped on a deserted island with no way of escape (unless voted off). With twenty-four hormonal teens on their way to Camp Wawanakwa there was bound to be a spark of fun somewhere for the viewers; and the challenges they'll have to face will only fuel the competition and drama.

Chris couldn't wait for the show to begin!

* * *

_**A/N:**__ OH GOOD GOD! I'm sorry, but the way I dreamed up Gilbert.. urgh! –drools- I'm going to have fun with his character. Angelika is such a sweetie too! I hope you guys start to adore her like I do! Do they seem a bit Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu? Please give me feedback on this suggestion, it'll help tons!_

_Anyway, I hope this first chapter was acceptable! I really tried to do something more with Chef speaking, but I wasn't sure how to make it happen; sorry about that Chef fans. I don't think I portrayed Chris too well either, but I'm still trying! I'll perfect it eventually._

_So thank you for your viewing, and please review for me!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Alright, second chapter!_

_I'm going to let you guys know now that I use Babelfish to translate. I was told the site is pretty much accurate.. and it's not like I know the German language myself, so hey! If it works, who cares? If you know German and the site is translating wrong, please correct me!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own any of the TDI crew. I only own James, Angelika and Gilbert, thank you!**_

* * *

**More Than a Game Show**

_Chapter One: Welcome Campers!_

"(_**1)**_ Vater, wir sind Heimat!"

There was a jingle of keys as Angelika pulled hers from the lock and hooked them on the holder by the door. Opening the door wide she stepped in and was followed closely by her brother, who was carrying a few too many grocery bags at once. He thanked her and trudged into the kitchen near the back of the house. Closing the door behind her Angelika breathed out a sigh. All morning the two had been out shopping in a local market and Angelika was glad to finally be home; she had grown tired from all the walking.

A loud crash echoed throughout the house, followed by a yelp of pain. Worried, blue eyes flashed to the kitchen doorway curiously. "_**(2)**_ Gilbert, was war das?" She called. There was no answer but Angelika could hear her brother shuffling hurriedly. She shook her head, a small smile forming at her lips, and walked into the room.

Gilbert murmured a few cuss words as he kneeled to the tiled floor and picked up the various fruits sprawled out before him. The presence of someone in the room caused him to look up, and he caught the amused gaze of his sister. He frowned momentarily before sending her a shy, sheepish look. "_**(3)**_ Ich stolperte," he explained, without her asking. "-und versehentlich fallen gelassen die Frucht."

"Oh Gilbert.." She sighed teasingly.

The boy looked away, embarrassed, and proceeded to pick up the fruit. Without another word Angelika slid to her knees and began to help, but a hand grabbed her own as she reached to pick up an apple. She looked up curiously. Gilbert's face was set in a serious, yet apologetic, expression. He shook his head and told her it had been his fault and to let him pick it up. Knowing he wouldn't let her help Angelika sat quietly. Her eyes followed his every move as he quickly cleaned up his mess. After he finished Gilbert stood up, helping his sister to her feet before turning to put away all the groceries they had bought. He said nothing this time as Angelika helped him put everything away.

"Be careful next time, okay?" She spoke, this time in English. Gilbert nodded but said nothing.

* * *

Once the food had been put away Angelika began to make lunch. Gilbert had moved to his room upstairs and the house had been silent for a while now. As Angelika stirred the contents of a pot she couldn't help but wonder what her father was up to. She had announced their arrival home, but he hadn't come to welcome them back. He didn't even come to see what all the noise was about when Gilbert had made a mess!

Turning the stove to a low heat the girl took off the apron she wore and made her way to her father's private study. He was probably drowning in work; that's why he hadn't said anything yet. At the door Angelika knocked politely, smiling to herself. "_**(4)**_ Vater? Gilbert and I are home!" There was no response. So she decided to try again. "May I come in?" She slowly opened the door and poked her head in. "Father..?"

The room was empty.

Humming dejectedly, Angelika widened the door and moved into the room. She appeared before the desk and sighed, placing her hands on her hips like a scolding mother. "Not home again?" Typical of the man to be working overtime, she thought. Circling the desk the girl sat down in his rather large, leather chair and peered at all the contents among the desktop. A bright yellow sticky note was posted on his computer monitor. Angelika wasted no time plucking it off and skimming the note. Just as she thought; the man wasn't coming home until late.

At the bottom of the sticky was another message, scribbled horribly, and she wasted no time in reading it. It only mentioned that mail had come in for Gilbert and herself. Curious, Angelika searched for the letters on the desk. Two white envelopes sat neatly in the corner, stacked atop each other. "Oh..?" Angelika picked both up and tore open the letter addressed to her. As she read further down the note the look in her eyes brightened. By the end of the letter a large grin was on her face and her entire being was filled with excitement and happiness. She shot up from the chair and left the room in a hurry.

"Gilbert!"

* * *

A week had passed since all the acceptance letters had been sent out and the day finally came when the first episode of Total Drama Island would be filmed. Very soon the contestants will start arriving, and not long after that the competition shall begin!

"Welcome," Chris recited "-to Total Drama Island!"

Off set, in a high class makeup trailer, the host of the show was getting ready for his big debut. He was sure as hell excited to be the (handsome) host of the new teen reality TV show (which was really an elimination-competition). The tasks he and the producer of the show had come up with were pure genius! The first season was sure to be a hit. As Chris smiled charmingly at the mirror placed in front of him, a young, timid intern poked his head through the opened door.

"Uh, hey boss?" Bored, onyx eyes stared back at him through the reflective glass. Chris raised an eyebrow at the boy and motioned for him to continue. "The campers will begin arriving in ten minutes. I highly recommend we begin filming so the technical team can begin putting things together for tomorrow night's airing."

There was a moment of silence. Chris looked over his shoulder at the boy quietly, taking note of the headset and clipboard, before nodding apathetically. "Alright, gather everyone on the dock in two." He received a nod in return before the intern disappeared out of the trailer.

Chris stood from his chair and exited as well. He made his rounds of the main camp grounds and checked off the mess hall, campfire pit, cabins, and a couple of other places before heading straight to the docks. A nearby intern informed him that all of the hidden cameras were in place and Chris clapped him on the back half-heartedly. "Awesome! Have them rolling as soon as the campers leave the beach!" He received a nod in return.

The intern from before was busy at work as Chris stepped on the dock. The boy only looked up for a second before he shooed a couple of other interns away. He looked expectantly at Chris and a simple thumbs up from the host let the boy know the show was about to begin. He grabbed a nearby megaphone and cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, places!" A couple of interns in the makeup department fixed up Chris quickly before they were pushed out of the shot.

"Okay- _Action!_"

Like the previous run-through they held a couple of hours earlier, Chris introduced the show and the basic rules for the competitors. Once the short scene was over the lead cameraman held a thumbs up to tell everyone he had gotten the footage, Chris yelled for a mirror; a female intern nearby held one out to him. Grabbing the item Chris double checked his appearance before tossing it behind him, expecting someone to catch it. Luckily another camera man was passing behind him and was hit in the head, catching the mirror before slipping on the debris on the beach.

Chris called over the boy he ordered around earlier. "What's your name again, kid?"

"James, sir."

"Okay. And you are..?" The man trailed off, wondering which position the boy was given on his show. James paused for a second before clearing his throat and smiled sheepishly, "I'm the student director! My uncle is the executive producer, and he gave me this job since he was too cheap to buy you an actual director."

Though Chris felt a bit betrayed by his boss he nodded anyway and shooed James away. Soon, the intentional break for commercials was over and Chris had to reintroduce the island. By the end of the summary the first camper had arrived, and their reaction was just as expected.

More of the campers had docked ashore, and Chris thanked himself for mentally preparing for the annoying complaints he knew several of them would issue. One camper in particular, a girl named Heather, promised to sue Chris and his "stupid show" before carrying on with her obnoxious complaining. Though Chris was becoming fed up with the same question being asked, and Heather's nagging, the man still thought himself to be a genius for lying in the flyers and ads (claiming it was a reality show on a five-star resort).

Angelika and Gilbert were the only two contestants not on the island, and as their dramatic arrival dragged on Chris could feel his stomach flutter. As soon as the twins would show up 'Total Drama Island' could officially kick off! Chris turned to the attendant teens and smiled happily. "Alright campers, we're just waiting on two more, very special, guests. Once they get here we can start-."

Heather's eyes lit up at the sound of 'very special guests.' Making her way to the front she grinned at the host hopefully. "Are they going to be celebrities?" At the mention of someone famous the crowd of teens broke off into assumptions and light chatter. Chris sent an annoyed look towards the raven haired girl before smiling again.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but no." Chris faintly heard the splashing of waves and paused. On the horizon the last boat to arrive at Camp Wawanakwa was coming at full speed. Finally! Everyone watched the boat anxiously, and eventually it docked right behind Chris. "Here they are! Meet your final two campers: Angelika and Gilbert!" At the sound of their names the two siblings stepped off the boat. Chris smiled proudly to himself as all eyes turned to the twins.

The girl, Angelika, was beautiful. Unlike her lazy choice of clothes on the audition tape she now wore a pricey looking outfit and expensive jewelry. A couple of the girls in the crowd felt jealous at how runway-gorgeous she looked, without even trying they bet. The loose, salmon-pink top she wore looked plain, but accompanied with the sea-green, floral print shorts she had on it looked anything but. The simple cream laced flats collaborated delicately with her clothing choice, and the pearl earrings and necklace she wore only added elegance to her outfit. The only cheap looking piece on her was some plastic and beaded bracelets!

Angelika's face was applied with the same make-up she had on in her audition: silver eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara, a light blush and clear, glittered lip-gloss. Her hair, though, was pulled together in a lazy braid over her right shoulder. The girl let out a content sigh and set down the suitcase in her hands. Her dazzling, blue eyes peered past the other teens, widening at the sight of the bunk houses and campfire pit. "I'm sorry, vhere ist the hotel?"

There was a round of surprised gasps at the girl's accent.

Chris, loving her confusion, laid an arm around her shoulders. "Hotel? Oh yeah _that_! Yeah, there isn't one; we lied." He ignored the annoyed stare from Gilbert and disappointed look from Angelika. "Anyway, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Angelika glanced at her brother, who was glaring pointedly at Chris's arm. She shrugged off the man's touch and moved farther onto the dock. She knew a five-star resort was too good to be true..

"Come on Gil, vhe might as vhell make the most of.." Angelika stopped short. She finally noticed the obvious stares from the other campers and suddenly felt self-conscious. What were they staring at? She gave a small smile and nodded her head politely. "Oh.. _**(5)**_ hallo! It's.. uh, nice to meet you.. all." Nobody spoke up.

Gilbert handed his and Angelika's suitcases to a crewmember before stepping to his sister's side. Placing a hand on her lower back the boy looked to the rest of the teens and narrowed his eyes at each of the boys. He didn't like the dazed look they were giving her. There was no way in hell he'd let those Canadian scum touch his sister _(__**A/N:**__ No offense to any of you Canadians!)_.

Gil's fashion contrasted with his sister's. While she adorned a sophisticated, girly look her brother wore dark colors, almost giving off a punk vibe. Gilbert's shirt was designer, bought from a specific Calvin Klein line. The coal colored scarf around his neck came from the same name brand store. His black jeans, designed with white graffiti and faded knees, worked well with the shirt. That article, along with his bracelets and belts, came from an unrelated store the boy couldn't even remember the name of. His black and white Nikes blended in well with his style, which turned out to be a chic look on him.

Gilbert's hair was all in his face; brushed, styled and sprayed down in place. The girls sighed dreamily when he lifted his head and showed off his baby-face and beautiful blue eyes, a replica of his sister's. Now that the boy was showing his face everyone could see his bottom lip had been pierced, diamond studs at each corner of the mouth (which a couple of the girls found hot).

"Wow, you have beautiful eyes.." One of the girls blurted. Gil was a little taken back but smiled charmingly back at her. "_**(6)**_ Ah, danke." A hot blush rose on Gwen's pale cheeks. She averted her eyes and bit her lip with embarrassment. Why the hell did she say that out loud?

Leshawna, a larger girl, gawked at the pearls dangling from Angelika's neck. "Ooh girl, are those real?" Why would she bring such expensive jewelry with her? Angelika peered down at her necklace and smiled. "Oh these? _**(7)**_ Ja, I think so." Though Leshawna was amazed the girl could afford such accessories she felt worried that Angelika would be robbed of her things.

An obese boy pushed his way in front of the twins and took hold of Gilbert's hand, shaking it wildly. "Hi! I'm Owen! It's so nice to meet you. Where are you from? I like your accents!" Following his quick chatter was an obnoxious laugh. Gil winced at the boy's loud voice and pried his hand back, rubbing it absentmindedly. He offered a smile despite his annoyance. Angelika giggled at the boy's enthusiasm. He seemed like a fun guy!

"I like your accent too!" She said. "Vhe just moved 'ere from Germany."

Owen gave her a confused smile. "Accent..? I don't have an accent- you do!" A hand was placed on the boy's shoulder. Trent chuckled at his fellow camper's idiocy. "They're from a different country, man. From their point of view, we're the ones with the accents." Owen thought this over before smiling widely again. "Alright! I have an accent!"

A punk boy, Duncan, rolled his eyes at him. He turned to look away but caught Angelika glancing his way. Whoa, okay. Cockily the boy smirked at her, gaining her attention. "So, Germany huh? That's pretty hot."

"I'll say. Hi, I'm Heather." The girl sent Gilbert a flirtatious smile and placed a hand on his bicep. An impressed look appeared in her eyes as she felt the muscles in his arm. Stepping closer she praised, "Oh my gosh, do you work out?" Gilbert looked down at Heather with a cocked brow. She looked like a typical popular girl, even sounded like one, but she _was_ good looking.. Hell, it was summer! Angelika was right; he should just make the best of this.

Gilbert smirked lightly and let himself flex for her. "Every day."

"Okay enough! Now that everyone's here, let's take a group photo!" Chris exclaimed, pushing the two flirt-birds towards the end of the dock. The rest of the teens followed and crowded together. Chris snickered to himself quietly as he took position on the boat still docked.

Everyone grouped together in front of the camp's sign and tried posing. Several of them shuffled about trying to find the right spot for them. Heather took Gilbert's hand and led him off to the side where there was plenty of space. Angelika made to follow after her brother but paused as someone called her name.

"Hey gorgeous, mind taking the picture next to us?" She looked up at Duncan. He and Owen looked at her expectantly. Angelika glanced over to her brother before smiling back at the two boys. "I vhould be happy too!" Happy for her answer Owen cheered and helped Duncan hoist the girl upon his shoulder.

"Okay everyone," Chris shouted. "Say 'Wawanakwa'!" Everyone repeated him and Chris snapped the picture. He waited. The dock hadn't collapsed. What? Damn it! He had to stall. "Wait! Sorry everyone, camera died." Off to the side James gave the man a weird look. What was Chris talking about? The camera was charged, James made sure of it.

Chris readied the camera for the second picture and began to count down. Duncan, at last minute, made a bold move and placed his arm around Angelika's waist just before the shot was taken. As Chris lowered the camera the girl looked down at her hip to see what touched her. She blinked at the sight of a hand, trailing it to its owner- Duncan. Heat rose to her cheeks when he winked at her. In return the girl gave him a shy smile, which Duncan thought was quite cute.

"Alright, let's try for one more!" Chris announced. "The camera froze up on me." He had to hold back an amused smile as everyone complained. Once again the teenagers readied for another take. An eerie creaking echoed across the lake. Everyone paused at the sudden sound. Chris waited anxiously, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet, and noticed the dock slowly caving in. He bit his lip in utter excitement. Here it comes..!

_**CRACK!**_

Everyone cried out in surprise as the wood under their feet gave out and they were plunged into the (cold) lake. In no time several of the campers surfaced and glared at a laughing Chris. James felt bad for the kids and sent him a dirty look. "Sir, I hardly think that was funny." His laughter died down a fraction but didn't stop completely. James shook his head and walked off to grab some towels, muttering something under his breath.

"Did.. did you see their faces, James?" Chris called after him, still laughing. "Priceless!"

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**(1) **__"Vater, wir sind Heimat!"_- Father, we are home!

_**(2) **__"Gilbert, was war das?"_- Gilbert, what was that?

_**(3)**_ _"Ich stolperte.. und versehentlich fallen gelassen die Frucht."_- I tripped.. and accidentally dropped the fruit.

_**(4)**_ _"Vater?"_- Father?

_**(5)**__ "Hallo" - Hello_

_**(6)**_ _"Ah, danke"_- Ah, thank you.

_**(7)**_ _"Ja"_- Yes

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Yay! First part of episode one is done! ..did this chapter seem dry to you? I kind of think it was stale, but maybe it's because I've reread it several times and grown tired of it? Eh, I'll leave it up to you guys to decide._

_What do you guys think of Angelika and Gilbert? Are they too much of a Mary Sue/Gary Stu? I didn't want them to be punk or gothic, since a lot of people head in that direction. I want them to be more original, and that's why they're German! :D_

_I made 3D models (using IMVU) of their appearance to help me picture them easier (though it's not a good representation). Would anyone like to see them? Angelika's model looks too perfect.. Gilbert's, in my opinion, looks gorgeous. God, why do I love good-looking characters so much? Q ^Q_

_Well anyway, thank you for reading! Please review, favorite, or follow!_


End file.
